Trunks vs Shadow
It's the Season 1 Finale as the Time-Traveling Saiyan fights The Chaotic Black Hedgehog! The Interlude Today was terrible for Trunks. First he saw his dad, Vegeta, as well as many of the other Z-Fighters get absolutely annihilated by Perfect Cell. Then Trunks fought the monster himself, only to get his ass whooped harder than Goku's fight with Raditz. Perfect Cell was about to use his Kamehameha to finish him off, but then a blue wormhole appeared in front of Trunks and sucked him in. He thought his today couldn't get any worse. But clearly Life wanted to throw more middle fingers at Trunks as he fell down onto a mountain top face-first. Trunks lay there for a few seconds before getting up and looking around him as well glancing at his wounds. To his surprise, the wounds were perfectly healed. 'Huh, guess that wormhole was a blessing in disguise. But I gotta find Dad and the other Z-Fighters now!' Trunks muttered to himself. Around him was a wide mountain top. He went over to the edge and took a peak below. 'Uh oh.' Trunks said as he saw a forest at the foot of the mountain, lakes and streams with birds and more mountains across the distance. 'This is isn't where the Z-Fighters were battling Cell! I'm somewhere else completely!' Trunks admitted. He sighed and turned around, surprised to see someone staring at him. It was a young man with grey hair, plate armour and a wickedly cool Katana. He didn't look like anyone he's seen before and that's quite the statement since Trunks is from the FUTURE. Maybe this stranger didn't exist in his world. But if Trunks is looking at someone that doesn't exist in his world then that means... 'Crap! I'm in an completely different dimension!' Trunks blurted out loud. 'Stuck here too huh?' The grey-haired stranger spoke to him. Trunks hesitated. The stranger barely knew him, but he already knew what Trunk's predicament was! 'Uh yeah...' Do I know you?' Trunks asked. 'No, but I have the same problem as you.' The grey-haired stranger replied back. Same problem as me? Then he was probably sucked up by one of those weird portal things! Trunks thought. 'How'd you end up here?' Trunks asked him. 'I don't know, some weird portal of some kind just sucked me in after I exited my Outpost.' The stranger replied back. Yeah this guy definitely wasn't part of his universe. It seemed like Trunks was having the worse day ever of his life, yet Life was also screwing someone else over. A blue wormhole opened above the two heroes. It spilled out a black Hedgehog with red streaks on his hair. Shadow landed roughly on the mountain top. He laid there and then stood up and brushed some dirt off. Shadow had just awakened from his brain-washing as the hands of... somebody he didn't know. Once again, Shadow obtained amnesia. He glanced around him and saw a world similar to his own, but he knew that this world was different. Being with partners with Silver the Hedgehog, he knew about alternate worlds, futures of different world and pocket dimensions. Shadow felt staring from behind him. He turned around and saw two strangers looking at him. One was a purple-haired teenager and the other was a grey-haired Knight. They stared at him in shock and awe. 'Why're you staring at me like that?!' Shadow said in exasperation. Neither the Saiyan nor the Avatar said anything back. Shadow grew more irritated. How dare these inferior creatures just stare at him like he's the strangest thing to ever happen?! Shadow fired a energy blast out of sheer annoyance. The grey-haired Knight sliced the blast out of thin air, shocking Trunks and Shadow. 'Hey! What was that for?!' Trunks shouted at the black Hedgehog as he pulled his sword out. 'That does it! You want to fight? Cause I'll give you a fight!' Shadow replied back. He charged up a energy blast and then fired it off. Trunks saw this coming and retaliated with his Burning Attack. They collided with each other and exploded. Unfortunately, the grey-haired Knight was caught in the explosion and was sent off the mountain, though he caught himself by stabbing onto the side of the mountain with his sword. 'Fool! Why would you do that?!' Shadow mocked him. 'Because I'm not letting anymore innocent bystanders to get harmed! Now prepare yourself, because I'm not holding back!' Trunks angrily replied back. He readied himself. Shadow raised his fists and glared at Trunks. 'Fine then, you'll stand no chance against me!' He taunted. The Melee It all depends on your skill... FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Trunks teleported behind Shadow and kicked him into the air. He flew up and slashed the black Hedgehog and then teleporting above him to smack him down onto the mountain. Shadow landed and then teleported away as Trunks proceeded to drop fiercely on where Shadow used to be. Shadow rushed behind him and kicked him in the head followed by additional punches and kicks. Shadow then energy blasted Trunks off the mountain. Trunks recovered mid-air just in time to block Shadow's fist with a kick. They backed away and then clashed again. Trunks teleported behind Shadow and slashed, he missed as Shadow then teleported behind him and leapt into the air and back down on Trunks with a dive kick. It sent Trunks crashing into a forest. He snapped multiple trees before catching himself a branch. (50 seconds) Trunks dropped down and then blocked more energy blasts. He flew back at Shadow who fired more energy blasts. He dodged many of them then teleported in front of Shadow, startling the black Hedgehog. Trunks grabbed him and spun him around before tossing him into a lake. Shadow collided with the water, then rose up from the lake's depths. Trunks was coming full speed at him. Shadow flew to the beach of the lake just in time for Trunks to land into the lake itself. 'Haha, what a loser.' Shadow said. He would regret that as Trunks was right behind him. Shadow turned around and bumped into Trunks, who grabbed him again and flew back into the woods. Trunks held Shadow down as he flew so he can grind Shadow's face into the ground. Shadow abruptly broke off and used his rocket boots to blast Trunks in the face with it's flames. Trunks covered his eyes and was kicked in the stomach. It sent against a tree, which almost snapped under the force of the kick and Trunks weight. Trunks opened his eyes and was hit by Shadow, who curled into a spiky ball. (40 seconds) The extra attack snapped the tree and pushed Trunks further into the forest. He landed in a bush, then stood up and spat out leaves with a twig on his head. Shadow flew at him and caught a punch to the face. Trunks followed up with his Vision Smash and a mid-air flip kick to send Shadow into the air. Trunks teleported up and then punched him in the face. He then used his Rapid Movement to vanish and strike Shadow multiple times. Trunks then Ki-blasted Shadow in the face, teleported behind to kick him and then teleported above him to slash him down. Shadow teleported away to avoid a ground collision. He appeared in front of Trunks and then spun around in a circle at a rapid speed. A whirlwind formed from Shadow and it sucked Trunks in. Before he teleport away, Shadow axe kicked him into the mountain. (30 seconds) Trunks created a crater on the side of the mountain. He flew out of his crater to face Shadow. 'You know, this isn't even my full power.' Trunks growled. 'Same here, purple head.' Shadow replied back. Then a bunch of different coloured emeralds appeared around the black Hedgehog. He started glowing and then he absorbed all of the emeralds to show off his new form: Super Shadow. Trunks was more annoyed than shocked. 'What a copycat.' He said as he entered his Super Saiyan form, his hair spiked up and glowing bright yellow as well as a yellow aura surrounding him. 'You dare copy m..' Shadow couldn't finish his sentence due to a yellow Ki-wave blasting him back. Shadow was pushed back. He took his Inhibitor Rings off and then rushed in at Trunks. They clashed blows, fist to fist, kick to kick. Shadow backed off from Trunks and threw several Chaos Spears at Trunks. Trunks deflected most of them, however one of them knocked his sword out of his hand. Trunks was surprised, Shadow teleported in front of him and punched him multiple times. Then he curled up into a ball, charged up some speed and then released it, propelling him against Trunks. (20 seconds) The Spin-Attack drilled Trunks deeper into the mountain. Eventually Shadow stopped, but not before kicking Trunks in the face. Trunks then pulled his body into himself to charge up some Ki. Shadow flew in to attack him. Trunks then released his charged Ki to send an explosive shockwave into Shadow. The force knocked Shadow back down into the ground. He crashed and rolled all the way to a river. Shadow glanced up and saw Trunks, sword in hand, flying at him. Shadow pulled out one of the Chaos Emeralds and held it up. 'Chaos Control!' He shouted as time stopped completely. Trunks was almost face to face with Shadow. Shadow took a deep breath and then flew behind Trunks. He summoned multiple energy blasts and Chaos Spears and then curled himself into a ball. As time resumed, the projectiles and Shadow's curled form smashed into Trunks, who was surprised by the flank attack. He was grounded down several feet. He recovered, then stumbled as he stood up. 'No inferior creature like you could have any hope of ever crushing me!' Shadow taunted. Trunks looked up with pain. He saw Shadow hovering above him, his arms crossed. The Hedgehog laughed. (10 seconds) All of a sudden his Super Form vanished, his laughter abruptly stopping. 'Never get too cocky.' Trunks countered back. He flew at Shadow and brought him up in the air. 'Chaos Contr...' Shadow was interrupted by Trunks slicing his arm off, it dropped along with his emerald back down. Shadow grasped his arm to prolong the bleeding. 'My turn.' Trunks growled as he slashed through Shadow's body. He then brought his hand back and then forward to blast a large Ki-wave at Shadow, disintegrating him completely. Trunks Super Saiyan Form shut off as he flew back down, ashes of his opponent falling all around him. KO!!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Trunks looked around at his opponent's dead ashes. He sighed and then flew up again. He looked around for something interesting. He flew around a bit before discovering a city. 'Maybe there's people that can help me at that city!' Trunks said, then he flew to the city with high hopes. In a dark room, a monitor showed the multiple battles that had occurred in the 'New World'. 'Hmm, interesting. These people had more potential that I thought when I first pulled them out of 'their' worlds.' A shadow of a person observing the monitor said. 'I'd consider this a success. Now... Time for some... Entertainment...' It said before tapping on some buttons on the panel nearby. All across different realms, dimensions and realities, countless blue wormholes emerged. They sucked up many individuals that the shadowy person considered 'worthy and interesting'. They even consumed other buildings and objects in the process. In the 'New World' some of the blue wormholes appeared and spat out some of the individuals onto unknown territory. The other wormholes spat out even more individuals into other worlds. Some of the dimensional barriers collapsed and different realities joined together. 'Now let the fun begin!' The shadowy person spread it's arms out wide as chaos ensued from it's devious actions. A metal-masked man in a red trench coat was exploring a wasteland of sand and sun. He delved into a cave where he saw a shining object atop a stone pedestal. He pressed a button on the side of his mask and it vanished. 'Sweeeeeet. A bunch of credits for this one and it wasn't even that hard!' He approached the pedestal and grabbed the object. From behind him he heard a gun get armed. 'Of fucking course!' He looked up, sighed and turned around. In front of him was a blue skinned person in Cowboy attire, complete with the hat, and a laser gun. 'Sorry. But those credits... ARE MINE.' The blue skinned, red-eyed person said. The Result This Melee's winner is... Trunks! (Plays Save the Future, Brandon Yates) Trunks: He was powerful, but was he in league with Perfect Cell? I've got to go investigate if that's case. But first... Where am I?Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Sonic vs DBZ' themed One Minute Melees Category:Season Finale Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:One Minute Melees with Music